1. Technical Field
The invention relates to media systems, and in particular, to a system that selects a media file from multiple files having substantially similar media content.
2. Related Art
Multimedia systems may include one or more media players to play content. Such players may include various portable units and other media content playback devices. The media files may have different media characteristics. The differing characteristics may include coding formats, sampling criterion, storage on differing devices, or other file characteristics that define playback of a media file.
Some multimedia systems may include multimedia files having substantially the same multimedia content. Files having substantially the same content may be stored on the same device and/or different devices and may have different playback characteristics. Files having substantially the same concept may be identified when they have the same title or other similar content identification. The multimedia system may default to playback of a particular file of the multiple files without reference to the other files. This may result in wasted storage space in that the remaining files are never used. When there are files having substantially the files may not play.